Un bélier pour deux
by Harlock Diego Holmes
Summary: Les deux frères jumeaux découvrent qu'ils se ressemblent beaucoup plus qu'ils ne veulent le croire, surtout quand leurs attirances sont pour une même et unique personne qui, d'ailleurs, semble indifférent pour compliquer les choses. Décidément...[Saga.Kanon/Mû]
1. Chapter 1

**Comme d'habitude, ceci n'est que mon premier essai/brouillon sur le fandom Saint Seiya.**

**Lead Characters : Saga, Kanon, Mû**

* * *

Par une chaude après-midi d'été, les deux jumeaux, Saga et Kanon, étaient tous les deux en train d'admirer la vue que pouvait leur procurer le toit de marbre de leur maison. Il avait vu sur quelques petits villages éloignés, des champs, quelques collines, bref à peu près les alentours.

"- Dis-moi, Saga, lança Kanon, est-ce que tu ne t'es jamais dit que nous devions nous faire quelqu'un ?

\- Pardon ? Sursauta l'autre surpris du soudain engagement de son cadet.

\- Tu m'as compris, mon frère.

\- Je n'ai jamais pensé à ça.

\- Depuis quand ?

\- Ecoute, je ne suis pas comme toi, ce genre d'amusement ne me convient plus...j'ai réessayé et ça n'a plus vraiment marché, marmonna Saga en se grattant la tête avec embarras.

\- Avec qui ?"

Saga ne répondit pas un peu gêné par la question de son propre frère.

"- Tu veux que je te dise, moi, j'ai déjà couché avec Milo, ça s'était juste parce que nous avions trop bu, Aphrodite, pour simple expérience, Camus pour le réconforter et Shura mais notre relation n'a pas duré, continua Kanon un peu amusé.

\- On dirait que tu en as bien profité, ironisa Saga.

\- J'ai failli avec Shaka mais il m'a fait perdre mes cinq sens, rit Kanon.

Pour ça, Shaka était pratiquement intouchable. Dévoué à Dieu ou bien à Athéna, c'était comme s'il était devenu prêtre et qu'il rejetait toutes formes de relations sexuelles ou amoureuses.

"- Et les autres ? Questionna Saga curieux.

\- Les autres ? Je respecte trop les frères Aiolia et Aioros pour m'engager dans ce terrain et Aiolia sort avec Shaina, Aldebaran aussi sort avec une jeune villageoise, quant à Deam, on l'a fait juste pour s'amuser.

\- Deam ? Je crois qu'il s'est tapé tout le monde, maugréa Saga en essayant d'oublier la dernière nuit qu'il avait passé avec lui.

Ses yeux tombèrent au plus grand des hasards sur la première maison au loin.

"- Et Mû ?

\- Quoi, Mû ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de Mû. T'as fait quelque chose avec lui ?

\- Non et toi ?

\- Non. Et Deam ? Tu crois qu'il a réussi ?

\- A attraper le bélier ? Jamais, s'esclaffa Kanon, Mû est encore pire que Shaka. S'approcher de lui, c'est comme s'approcher d'un fantôme, il se téléporte à quelques mètres de toi et fais comme si de rien n'était...

\- Parce que tu as essayé ?

\- Non mais Deam a plusieurs fois essayé de le draguer, là, je peux dire qu'il s'est fait vraiment envoyé baladé..."

Personne ne savait pourquoi Mû évitait ce genre de relations. Son coté froid, tranquille, calme et patient faisait de lui le chevalier d'or le plus énigmatique après Shaka. Comme ce dernier, il n'avait encore jamais eu de relations amoureuses. Autrefois, des rumeurs courraient que Shaka et lui étaient ensemble jusqu'à que Shaka s'énerve de ça et qu'il accusait l'Aries de ces commérages en le rendant aveugle, sourd et muet. ça était un terrible moment à passer, Mû l'avait subi sans vraiment en vouloir à son frère d'arme et d'ailleurs personne n'avait été au courant. La colère de Shaka était si grande qu'il avait laissé Mû ainsi pendant un bon mois jusqu'au jour où Athéna vint leur rendre visite. Il ne fallait pas grand chose pour qu'elle soit au courant de ce qui se passait. Et très rapidement, elle a reprit la situation en main. Tout le monde fut sous le choc : voir Mû sans ses trois principaux sens étaient inimaginables mais en plus il avait réussi à le cacher très bien.

Saga se secoua un peu pour oublier cette terrible période. Aujourd'hui depuis qu'Athéna, dit la princesse Saori, avait pris quartier dans le palais du grand pope, tout allait pour le mieux. De plus, il n'était pas rare de voir quelques uns de leur ancien ami de bronze tels que Shun qui avait fini par poursuivre des études au Japon, Ikki l'avait aussitôt suivit, Shiryu qui vivait désormais dans les montagnes du Rozan, Hyoga qui étudiait en Europe et ne revenait que pour les vacances et Seiya, continuait toujours de fréquenter le sanctuaire, il étudiait avec Saori dans une école non loin du Sanctuaire.

Tout à coup, les deux frères toujours installés sur le toit, sursautèrent. Un cosmos venait d'entrer dans leur maison. Il était familier. Ils descendirent et ensemble allèrent accueillir l'inconnu qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Droit et digne, les yeux d'un vert profond, le fameux Mû du bélier, gardien de la première maison, s'était arrêté à l'entrée par simple respect pour les deux frères. C'était une habitude chez lui, d'attendre l'autorisation du gardien du temple.

"- Quand on parle du loup, songea Kanon un peu surpris de voir que l'Aries avait quitté sa maison pour il ne savait quel raison.

Mû, comme eux, n'était pas vêtu de son armure doré. Il portait des vêtements tradionnels muviens avec une écharpe rouge, cadeau de Saori, semblerait-il d'après Seiya.

"- Bonjour, Mû, engagea Saga étrangement mal à l'aise devant le visage sans expression du bêlier, que viens-tu faire ?

Normalement, il n'aurait pas fait attention à cette indifférence mais le gémeaux trouvait tout à coup fascinant ce personnage si énigmatique , si calme et si sombre à la fois.

"- Je suis venu récupérer les armures d'or, répondit l'Aries d'une voix neutre et pourtant si doux.

\- Pardon ? S'enquit Kanon.

\- La princesse Athéna souhaite que je fasse une révision de toutes les armures. Je suis venu vous demander de poser vos armures chez moi.

\- Et tu étais obligé de te déplacer pour ça ? S'étonna Saga malgré lui.

Le regard profond de Mû le fit tressaillir. Mais il ne laissa rien paraître. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait comme ça. Lui qui avait toujours observer Mû comme un camarade, le voilà qu'il trouvait que c'était un être extraordinaire...Il aurait pu se gifler si Kanon ne s'était pas avançé vers Mû et lui donnait une tape amicale.

"- Allons, j'imagine que tu es venu pour nous saluer et te dégourdir les jambes surtout après les jours qui tu as passé, sourit Kanon.

Mû ferma les yeux pour les réouvrir ensuite et sans un mot, se dirigea vers la sortie pour se diriger vers la maison du Lion. Sans un regard, il leur fit un signe de la main.

"- Vous serez gentils de ne rien toucher lorsque vous déposerez l'armure, lança-t-il avant de disparaître.

* * *

Saga et Kanon n'attendirent pas une seconde pour déposer l'armure d'or des gémeaux dans la maison du bélier. Et à leur grande surprise, des armures de bronzes et d'argent avaient envahis le temple. Ils étaient alignés et disposés d'une étrange manière. Tous étaient sortis de leur pandora box. Certaines semblaient avoir été refait à neuf, d'autres étaient dans un mauvais état ou encore pratiquement détruites.

"- C'était donc ça que tu voulais dire, souffla Saga en déposant sa pandora.

\- De quoi ?

\- Tu disais qu'il voulait se dégourdir les jambes après les jours qu'il a passé.

\- Ah oui, tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- De quoi ? Fit Saga à son tour.

\- Pas étonnant, tu passes plus de temps avec Shura, Aphrodite, Camus et Deam que les autres, vous n'êtes plus des renégats mais vous avez un sens de la fraternité restreinte...

\- Abrège, Kanon, menaça Saga en se mordant les lèvres.

\- Après la guerre contre Hadès, tous les armures se sont retrouvés aux Sanctuaires sans exception, dans la maison du bélier, sauf les armures d'or évidemment. Ils étaient dans un état si lamentable que Mû, à peine sorti des Enfers, a du commencer les réparations, mais si j'ai bien compris ce qu'il a dit, il y avait des phases à respecter et cela pouvait durer une bonne année voire plus avant que tous les armures ne soient réparer.

\- Mais nos armures d'or semblent neufs pourquoi Athéna souhaite-t-elle que Mû fasse des revisions ?

\- Ce n'est pas notre problème, mon frère, allez, on sort, je te préviens que Mû nous a ordonné de ne rien toucher, ajouta Kanon avec moquerie.

\- Depuis quand tu écoutes ce qu'on te dit toi ? S'amusa Saga en le suivant laissant son armure dans la maison du bélier avec les autres.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre court. Je sais. Mais j'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire.**

* * *

Kanon aperçut au loin le jeune Aries qui descendait vers leur maison. Saga étant retourné à l'intérieur pour s'en doute faire la sieste, il se dirigea seul vers son frère d'arme.

"- Resalut, Mû, lança-t-il.

Il n'eut le droit qu'un bref regard avant que le bélier ne termine de dévaler très tranquillement les dernières marches. Curieusement, Kanon sentit de légers vibrations dans le cosmos de Mû, mais si faible qu'il crut avoir rêvé.

"- Kanon, dit enfin l'Aries, tu n'es pas avec ton frère ?

\- Il est à l'intérieur. Tu as donc fait toutes les maisons ?

\- Je devais m'assurer que le message est bien passé.

\- Y a pas à dire, nous avons croisé tout le monde, enfin presque...il manquait Deam."

Mû ne commenta pas. Visiblement, lé bélier ne parlait pas pour ne rien dire.

"- Il était de mauvaises humeurs, c'est ça ? Continua Kanon curieux.

\- Non, il m'avait déjà donné son armure il y a quelques jours, du moins, ce qu'il en restait. Il s'est un peu trop emporté lors des entraînements."

Tout en parlant, ils traversèrent le temple des gémeaux.

"- Dis moi, pourquoi la déesse Athéna a-t-elle demandé de faire une revision ?

-Lorsque Deam m'a ramené ses débrits, j'ai pu remarquer que son armure aurait sans doute pu être évité d'être à moitié détruite si j'avais fait quelques revisions, dit Mû avec un brin de regret dans la voix, à cause de ça, Athéna a du m'aider pour remettre à neuf l'armure du Cancer et je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Elle a d'autres choses à faire que réparer des armures, ce qui n'est pas son..."

Mû porta brusquement sa main à la tête, pris d'un vertige, il tituba si bien que Kanon l'attrapa avant qu'il ne tombe complètement par terre.

"- Mû ! Tout va bien ?" S'inquiéta le gémeaux.

\- ça va, se reprit le jeune muvien, je vais bien, ça va passer.

\- Dis moi, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas soufflé un peu ? S'enquit Kanon alors que Mû s'écartait de lui.

Son silence eut raison de sa première pensée : le réparateur des armures était complètement exténué et cela se voyait désormais. Son cosmos était désormais instable à force de maintenir son corps qui ne pouvait pas suivre le mental de Mû.

"- Il me semble que tu as besoin de repos, poursuivit Kanon en posant une main sur son épaule.

Mû baissa légèrement les yeux avant de se redresser pour continuer son chemin.

"- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, Kanon, déclara-t-il.

\- Hey, minute, papillon ( _HWH : pas pu m'en empêcher XD !_ ) !"

Kanon attrapa le bras de Mû qui dans un geste de défense le mit complètement à terre.

"- Aie ! S'écria Kanon surpris sous le cou, mais je ne veux que t'aider !

\- Mû ? Dit une autre voix similaire à celui de l'homme à terre.

Le jeune bélier se tourna vers la personne qui venait de prononcer son nom.

"- J'ai ressenti les vibrations de ton cosmos, expliqua Saga en avançant vers eux, il estT faible et instable. Tu ferais mieux de te reposer, Mû.

\- Je ne peux pas.

\- Pourquoi ? Se releva Kanon en époussièrant sa tunique.

\- J'ai du travail contrairement à certain."

Sur ceux, il s'apprêta à s'en aller tout en passant à coté de Saga un peu séchement. Celui-ci, calmement, plaça son bras devant lui et avant même que l'Aries put comprendre son geste, il s'effondra dans ses bras.

"- Tu es tellement épuisé que tu ne peux même plus maintenir ton cosmos convenablement, dit Saga en le portant avec attention, nous allons t'héberger le temps que tu reprennes des forces.

\- Je peux rentrer chez moi...souffla Mû qui commençait à somnoler.

\- Tu seras obligé de passer par la maison du taureaux et Aldébaran sera bien pire que nous, remarqua Kanon.

Aldébaran faisait partie des meilleurs amis de Mû avec Aiolia et Shaka, et quand cela concernait le bien-être de son partenaire à corne, Aldébaran était prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi pour lui.

N'ayant pas le choix et vaincu par sa fatigue, il finit par accepter l'aide des gémeaux, d'ailleurs, il tomba rapidement endormi avant même que Saga et Kanon n'eurent le temps de la placer dans un endroit confortable.


End file.
